parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Hino's Date
Narration: * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Rei Hino: Tyler You're Going on A Date With Me. * Narrator: Tyler Plans A Date with Rei Hino * Tyler Klause: I Gotcha Coverd Babe * Narrator: Meanwhile Mother Gothel Makes a Deal With Evox * Mother Gothel: I Want to Join You * Evox: Welcome to Viruses Inc * Narrator: While Danger is Mother Gotherl's Grasp She Arrives at the Garage Can Our Heroes Defeat Her Find Out on the Adventures of Omega Racers Next Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! We will fight bad guys while we're racing to the grand prix to the grid! Together we are the... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive To Survive!!! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number One Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is scary like a werewolf! Maddie Klause sings like a mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of Beast Morphers! Together we are... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript * Tyler (V.O.) Rei Hino's Date * (Adagio is breaking up with his Ex-Girlfriend, Cassandra) * Adagio: Cassandra, I'm breaking up with you! * Cassandra: Why? * Adagio: BECAUSE, YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF MOTHER GOTHEL!!! AND YOU MUST STAY OUT OF MY FACE!!! You got me? * (Adagio kicks Cassandra in the face) * Cassandra: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! * (Cassandra Teleports) * (Meanwhile at the garage) * Tyler Klause: Hey Adagio What Happened? * Adagio: (Being angry) I break up with my Ex-Girlfriend * Tyler Klause: ADAGIO, CALM DOWN! * Adagio: (Sobbing) I hate my ex-girlfriend, Cassandra * Rei Hino: Allow Me This'll Calm You Down * Rei Hino Sings To Calm Adagio Down * Rei Hino (Singing): If You're Feeling Down You're Friends Are Around * Adagio: (Being Calm) Hey I know you, you're Rei Hino * Rei Hino (Singing): Yes Im Rei Hino and Im Also Sailor Mars and Im Also Tyler's Boyfriend * Rei Hino Giggles * Adagio: I have the little brother named Brodi. * Rei Hino (Singing): Yeah Yeah I Know You Do. * Adagio: Brodi has a wife named Astro, the daughter of Angus Scattergood and Glory Ackerman. * Rei Hino (Singing): Yeah Yeah It Could Be Great Brodi Has a Family and It's Great. * Adagio: And I have a niece named, Cassie. * Rei Hino (Singing): Cassie, Cassie, You're Own Niece That Name Is So Cleshie * Adagio: Yeah. * Tyler Klause: That song is incredible. * (They noticed Mother Gothel entered the garage) * Maddie Klause: Hey Guys..... * Fang Klause: She's Baaaaaaaaaack. * Mother Gothel: ADAGIO!!!!! * Tyler Protects Adagio from Mother Gothel * Tyler Klause: I WON'T LET YOU LAY A HAND ON MY BEST FRIEND YOU GOTHIC MONSTER! * Tyler Punches Mother Gothel but she has the dagger * Mother Gothel: Adagio you broke up with my daughter? * Adagio: Yes I Did This Is My Place Now With My New Friends. * Fang Klause: And Leave It That Way! * Maddie Klause: Now Could You Please Send This to Evox? * Maddie Gives the Letter to Mother Gothel * Mother Gothel: Y-Yes Of Course Dear * Mother Gothel Leaves the Garage * (Adagio shoots Mother Gothel with a gun) * Adagio: Ugly Woman. * Tyler Klause: I'll Send Her To Jail if That'll Make You Feel Better Buddy * Adagio (thinking): Sure why Not. * Tyler Puts Mother Gother in the Teleportation Jail Chamber * Tyler Klause: Say Hi to You're Friends for Us * Mother Gothel Was Teleported to Jail * Cassandra came to the dead body of her mother, Mother Gothel in Jail * Cassandra: I WILL AVENGE YOU, MOTHER!!! * Police Warden: ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! EVREYBODY QUIET DOWN! * Meanwhile at the Garage Adagio Wanted to Thank Sailor Mars for her Song it made him feel better * Adagio falls in love with Claudette, Daughter of Humphrey and Kate * Adagio: Hello beautiful wolf. * Adagio came to Claudette * Rei Hino (Singing): Hey Kider Spend Some Time With Meeeeeee. * Tyler Klause; Sure Babe * Rei Hino Cuddles with Tyler on the Couch * Adagio: Hi I'm Adagio. * Claudette: I'm Claudette. * Adagio: I like your hair. * Rei Hino (Singing): Kid you got the moves and the skills and the super powers to match evox is dying to see his building crash * Steel: Hey what do you think she's singing about? * Maddie Klause: About Tyler and Her Dating * Steel: Our Buddy? * Adagio: Now That's Just Silly * Fang Klause: And Hilarious * Maddie Fang and Adagio Laugh with Claudette * Adagio and Claudette kissing * Tyler and Rei Hino kissing as the Episode ends End Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Reid Mcgowan as the Suit of Steel * Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel * Mackenzie Foy as Cassandra * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Tom Selleck as Police Warden * Marieve Harrington as Claudette * Kigauwa Keiko as Rei Hino/Sailor Mars * Cristina Vee as the Voice of Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Ryan Potter.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Scottmccall1.jpg Buddy-beetjstag.png Buster-silver.png I'm Gothel's daughter.png Mother Gothel sad.jpg MV5BMTQyMjQzODMzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjE0NTM1Mw@@._V1_.jpg Alpha and omega next generation by suzukiwee1357-d7exw00.png live_action_pretty_guardian_sailor_moon_act_3_sailor_mars2.jpg Next Episode Promo * Narrator: Next Time on Omega Racers * Narrator: As Tyler and His Friends Use There Turbo Keys Agian.... * Narrator: The Evil Viruses they Faced Before Come Back * Narrator: They created the Baseball like virus named Baseball Monstar. * King Arthur the Knight Virus: You Can Never * Hypno Virus: Defeat Us! * Both: OMEGA RACERS! * Both: HYPNO PHASE ACTIVATE * Minako Aino: BAWWWK BRAWK BRAWK BRAWK BUCK BUCK BUCK BUCAWK! * Narrator: And They're Not Alone as Blaze Returns * Blaze: Time for you to get dead you Kids and Robot! * (Blaze Morphs into the Blaze Ranger) * Narrator: Will the Omega Racers Defeat the Enemies Before Mina Gets Hypnofied Forever? * Narrator: Find Out on the Next Exciting Episode of Omega Racers. Next Episode * Time (Omega Racers) * Rise of Evox Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Omega Racers